Wish Ribbon Idol L Coord
Wish Ribbon Idol L Coord (ウィッシュリボンアイドルL) has yet to be worn in advertisements, but was worn by Laala Manaka, Mirei Minami, and Sophie Hojo in the anime. This coord is a Lovely Type coord from the brand Twinkle Ribbon. This coord is similar to the Wish Ribbon Idol M Coord, Wish Ribbon Idol S Coord, Wish Usacha Non Coord, Destiny Ribbon Idol S Coord, Destiny Ribbon Idol R Coord, and the Destiny Ribbon Idol D Coord. User Coord Highlights "SoLaMi Smile is using the Idol Coord with its refreshing blue gingham pattern." "Today we have a color change to match the old 3-person setup. Laala's going with a refreshing blue." "SoLaMi Dressing is going with matching Gingham Patterns and Ribbons for Everyone." "It's Laala's big solo performance today! And the extra-frilly coord will help her achieve all the stage presence she needs." "The layered frills of the skirt are very girly, and the highlights of silver are fabulous." Appearance Top A powder blue blouse with sky blue lace material circling every few inches. A white blouse-jacket is worn on top of it, with a glittering blue section on each side of the stomach, lined in silver. At each sleeve end is a sky blue strip with two layers of ruffled material attached to it, one glittering silver, the second light blue. A white ruffled lapel is lined in three layers; one glittery blue, shiny silver, and pale pink. At the very bottom of the lapel is sparkly silver material in two layers. A dark blue and light blue ribbon with a white center and line on each tail is at the neck, while a blue and pale blue lace piece of material can be seen from the back. Comes with a silvery-white cuff for each wrist that has dark blue material on top and light blue on the bottom. A trim of dark blue is on both sides of the white section. Bottom A six-layer ruffled skirt. The first and fifth layer is white with dark blue designs lining the bottom. The second and sixth layer is dark blue, sapphire, and light blue check. While the third layer is glittering silver; to match the band around the top of the skirt. The fourth layer, at the mid-section, is light blue with powder blue spot print. On the corner-center rests a double bow piece, one ribbon being blue with dark blue and pale raspberry lines, while the second is white and dull pink. Four light blue ribbon tails are also attached, with stripes of dull raspberry and pale pink. A big, white fluffy pom pom rests in the center. Shoes White boots with a strip of silver glittering piping going up each side. The strings are sky blue, while the toe and tracing around the shoe are sparkling deep blue. The line and heel underneath are a dark sky blue. A giant white fluffy pom pom is located on each toe. The cuff on top of each boot is sapphire, dark blue, and light blue check. A double ribbon of blue, dark blue, and pale raspberry is attached to a white and dull pink ribbon on the back of each boot. Accessory A giant double ribbon for the hair. One ribbon is blue with dark blue, pale raspberry, and dull white themed, while the second is white with dull pink. A white fluffy pom pom rests in the middle. Game '''Wish Ribbon Idol L Coord '''is a Lovely PriPara Rare Coord from the brand Twinkle Ribbon. It first appeared in the late December wave of the Promotional Coord 2014. Gallery Official Coord Official Arts New priticket.png DXCollectionVer.jpg Glasses Wish Ribbon.png 5-L1.png Du2wF0jU0AEl_Mq.jpg Anime Screenshots PriPara - 26 227 24.png PriPara - 26 227 23.png PriPara - 26 227 22.png PriPara - 26 227 20.png PriPara - 26 227 19.png PriPara - 26 227 18.png PriPara - 26 227 17.png PriPara - 26 227 15.png PriPara - 26 227 14.png PriPara - 26 227 13.png PriPara - 26 227 12.png PriPara - 26 227 11.png PriPara - 26 227 09.png PriPara - 26 227 08.png PriPara - 26 227 07.png PriPara - 26 227 06.png PriPara - 26 227 05.png PriPara - 26 227 04.png PriPara - 26 227 03.png Screenshot (211).png Screenshot (210).png Screenshot (205).png Screenshot (204).png 螢幕快照 2015-01-10 上午10.57.48.png 螢幕快照 2015-01-10 上午10.57.24.png 螢幕快照 2015-01-10 上午10.56.43.png 螢幕快照 2015-01-24 上午10.42.31.png 螢幕快照 2015-01-24 上午10.42.07.png 螢幕快照 2015-01-24 上午10.41.48.png 螢幕快照 2015-01-24 上午10.41.21.png 螢幕快照 2015-01-24 上午10.40.58.png 螢幕快照 2015-01-24 上午10.40.33.png 螢幕快照 2015-01-24 上午10.40.11.png 螢幕快照 2015-01-24 上午10.38.07.png 螢幕快照 2015-01-24 上午10.34.56.png 螢幕快照 2015-01-31 下午12.36.24.png 螢幕快照 2015-01-31 下午12.34.51.png 螢幕快照 2015-01-31 下午12.34.25.png 螢幕快照 2015-01-31 下午12.34.05.png 螢幕快照 2015-03-14 上午10.47.05.png 螢幕快照 2015-03-14 上午10.46.07.png 螢幕快照 2015-03-14 上午10.45.49.png 螢幕快照 2015-03-14 上午10.45.31.png 螢幕快照 2015-03-14 上午10.45.12.png 螢幕快照 2015-03-14 上午10.44.53.png 螢幕快照 2015-03-14 上午10.44.26.png 螢幕快照 2015-03-14 上午10.44.01.png 螢幕快照 2015-03-14 上午10.43.05.png 螢幕快照 2015-03-14 上午10.42.47.png 螢幕快照 2015-03-14 上午10.42.27.png 螢幕快照 2015-03-14 上午10.42.03.png 螢幕快照 2015-03-14 上午10.41.39.png 螢幕快照 2015-03-14 上午10.40.43.png 螢幕快照 2015-03-14 上午10.40.25.png 螢幕快照 2015-03-14 上午10.39.45.png 螢幕快照 2015-03-14 上午10.39.22.png 螢幕快照 2015-03-14 上午10.39.04.png 螢幕快照 2015-03-14 上午10.38.34.png 螢幕快照 2015-03-14 上午10.38.14.png 螢幕快照 2015-03-14 上午10.37.50.png 螢幕快照 2015-03-14 上午10.30.15.png 螢幕快照 2015-03-14 上午10.36.56.png 113c4e74.jpg 883a812c.jpg Be3a2ddb.jpg 9bb9a21a.jpg F2c1e315.jpg 74cf3840.jpg 3b05bd7f.jpg D8c9c70c.jpg Ebc71ae3.jpg 9d1c8480.jpg 729bad21.jpg Baa8515f.jpg Arcade SoLaWishRibbon.png WishRibbL.png Awards lovely.png|1st PriPara Wiki Awards - Best Lovely Coord Category:Coord Category:Lovely Coord Category:Twinkle Ribbon Category:Promotional Coord 2014 Category:Anime Coord Category:Laala Coord Category:Mirei Coord Category:Sophie Coord Category:PriPara Rare Coord Category:Anime Category:2014 1st Wiki Award Winner Category:Unit Coord